


Hellbent

by HowToFall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mark of Cain, canon AU, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToFall/pseuds/HowToFall





	Hellbent

> _ This is based of this picture. ([x](http://thatprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/128494408231/abductedean-i-gotta-go-good-day-pusscake)) I don't even know what this is. I just made this headcanon and you can totally ignore it. Yup. Okay bai *runs and hides* _

It used to be all staying up late nights, waking up even more late in the morning. Gazing at each other for longer than they should. Needy hands, grabbing, taking everything they could, needing to take, to have, to sense, feel. Make sure it was real. It was happening and that it wasn’t a dream. Because after everything they went through; to finally be here. It just seemed unreal.

Not even on their craziest dream they could’ve been this happy, and they never had many of those anyway.

But of course, it didn’t last long.

Soon enough it turned into sadness, hurt, betrayal. Even though what Cas did was for the Dean’s well being. It didn’t seemed to be like that and it planted that feeling, that sick empty feeling of sadness and hurt and betrayal. But even then, he hadn’t meant to hurt him that way. Never, and oh god how he regret giving in on the mark, how much he wish he could take it back and go back in time. How he wished he had told him how much he loved him and how much he regret never showing it enough.

Now he can’t sleep. Doesn’t dare to even close his eyes. Because as soon as they flutter shut the first and only thing he sees is the angel’s face.  ** _His_**  angel’s face as he dug the blade right through his chest.

Dean hadn’t known what happen. One minute they were completely fine and the next he’d found out that Cas had been working with Metraton again and despite that it was to help him. To find a cure for the mark. It hadn’t felt that way. And maybe it had been the own mark planting those feelings on him, making think all those scenarios of Cas betraying him; again. But he still shouldn’t have give in.

It had happen faster than someone could blink. Somehow Dean had managed to get a hold of the fist blade once again, anger flared through his veins as he crossed the small room and next thing he knew Cas’ hands were fisted on his shirt as he held onto him. The angel didn’t say anything, simply held onto Dean as he dug the blade into his chest, it was almost as if the angel had been waiting for that moment and was okay with it. But Dean wasn’t and as fast the anger came, it went away. Washed away with the haze of it, revealing to the former hunter what he’d just done.

It seemed that it had a reward, or so Sam would try to make Dean believe it was. Cas had found the cure to the mark. Which seemed a little unclear still after all of these months and if Dean had known back then he would have never give in so easily. One of the many ways and most easy apparently to break Dean from the  _ **damned**_ mark of Cain, was by killing a loved one. It didn’t made sense, of course, because if it was that “ _easy_ ” why wasn’t Cain freed from it centuries ago when he killed Colette? But apparently there was something else to it, a special something that made this different. Still, Dean didn’t understand, or more like he didn’t want to. Nevertheless, he was free now, no mark, no fear of going off the tracks and turning into that thing again. Into that  _monster_.

But he still wasn’t happy, when has he been anyway? Yes, Dean would live with that guilt that he killed Cas, the angel,  _his angel_. But he was free now from the mark and that was what it matter. Cas had sacrificed himself to save Dean, to make him free  even though he knew it would condemned him to hell.

But after all, he had always been happy to bleed for the Winchester.

 


End file.
